Markov
|-|Robostus= - Regular = - Robot Vehicle= }} |-|Markov= Summary Markov is a robot created by Max Kanté. In the episode "Robostus", after Markov gets confiscated by Mr. Damocles, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Robostus, a supervillain who brings machines to life. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-B | Likely 9-B physically, at least 8-A with his giant robot Name: Markov, Robostus (As an akumatized villain) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Genderless (Referred to as a Male) Age: Probably a few days old in "Robostus", Less than a year old for the rest of Season 2, likely about a year at the end of Season 3 Classification: Robot | Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Markov = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Is a robot), Small Size (Type 1), Flight, Hacking, Resistance to Extreme Temperatures (Was able to operate in temperatures approaching absolute zero for a while, although he got frozen later, and can resist heat to some extent) |-|Robostus = - Regular = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology, Small Size (Type 1), Flight, Hacking, Can animate mechanical objects, Vehicular Mastery (Can assemble and control a giant robot made from cars, as well as controlling a large amount of various vehicles simultaneously), Extrasensory Perception (Can locate Hawk Moth from up to kilometers away), Immortality (Type 6), Telekinesis, Magnetism Manipulation (can control individual mechanical vehicles to form a giant robot around him) Resistance to Extreme Temperatures; Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If his Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Robostuses that would remain immobile until Markov gets Re-Akumatized) - with his robot Vehicle = All previous abilities as Robostus minus Small Size, Flight, Hacking. Large Size (Type 1), Regeneration (High-Mid. Can regenerate his robot body by re-assembling it's components), Telekinesis, Magnetism Manipulation, Body Control (can control its individual parts and reconstruct them back if they fall of the robot }} Attack Potency: Likely Wall level (Should be weaker than Max, but likely still somewhat comparable to him) | At least Wall level (Should be at least superior to his Markov form), at least Multi-City Block level with his giant robot (Comparable to other akumatized villains, fought Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir). Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Comparable, if not faster than The Mime and can keep up with Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown physically, Class M with his giant robot (Effortlessly restrained Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir) Striking Strength: Likely Wall Class | At least Wall Class physically (Effortlessly knocked down a door). At least Multi-City Block Class (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains) Durability: Likely Wall level (Should be weaker than Max, but likely still somewhat comparable to him) | At least Wall level (Superior to his Markov form), at least Multi-City Block level with his giant robot (Blocked attacks from Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir). Akuma reproduction makes him somewhat hard to put down. Regeneration makes the robot vehicle harder to put down as well. Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Below Standard Melee Range (due to his size) | Below Standard Melee Range physically, Tens of Meters with his robot vehicle, Several Kilometers with his technology manipulation (controlled vehicles and mechanical objects across all of Paris) Standard Equipment: Akumatized CPU (Can be hard to get because of its location) Intelligence: Gifted (Comparable to Max. Was able to calculate correctly the distance to Ladybug's lucky charm and catch it mid-air in order to prevent her from using it) Weaknesses: According to himself, Markov/Robostus are weak to water, as it damages it circuits. Can't fight in hand to hand combat, so if he's captured with no defenses he won't be able to try to break free. His powers will be lost if his CPU has been destroyed or deactivated, though the Akuma inside of it is able to multiply and can return his powers once feeling negative emotions again unless purified Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Robostus: Robostus doesn't attack physically, but rather use his technology manipulation to either attack the enemies with vehicles and mechanical objects, or use them to create a giant robot in order to physically attack with it. Sometimes he would to both at the same time. He's also very smart, and would often use highly elaborate tactics to outsmart his foes. Key: Markov | Robostus Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Artificial Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Good Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Hackers Category:Technology Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8